my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oslo Yusume
Oslo Yusume (オスロ ユサム Osuro Yusamu')' is a Pro Hero and the current principal of U.A. High. Many years ago he was the home room teacher of Zora Sontara during his time in high school. Appearance Oslo is a tall and slender built, middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and dark green eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass resting on his nose just inches under his eyes. Oslo has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He is always seen with a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. Personality As befitting his role as Principal of the Academy of Heroes, Oslo is an eccentric, polite, and persistent educator. He is always calm and relaxed, he doesn't usually get phased by anything that happens and approaches a problem with a calm and clear head. He manly behaves as a gentleman and sometimes speaks in a fancy manner. As principal of U.A.High, Oslo has final decision on the discussions the meetings and commands over the other teachers as well as the entire high school community, however whenever Oslo makes a decision he acts on it himself without discussing it to the other teachers except for his assistant Rosaline who stays by his side no matter what, if a fight were to ever occur he would send her to settle it while remains where he is for he trusts that she can settle it on her own. Oslo has a strong addiction for coffee as well as the mug he always drinks with, for he never goes anywhere without his favorite cup of coffee. He carries it around even in serious situations and drinks from it when ever he gets the chance. If he were to spill his coffee or if he ever dropped it and shattered Oslo would lose his cool and sulk in a corner to cry, but eventually get over it and ask his assistant Rosaline to get him a new cup of coffee. History Many years ago, Oslo was invited as a teacher of U.A.High by the previous principal. After spending five years as a teacher he then became the home room teacher belonging to Zora Sontara who was his most starring student. During Zora's time in high school Oslo decided to help guide the young prodigy during his path on becoming a hero until the time came when Zora graduated at the top of his class and went on to become a Pro Hero. At some point after that Oslo has moved up to become the current principal of U.A. High. Quirk and Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Oslo possesses superior intelligence that surpasses human capability. He uses his intelligence to come up with strategies to tackle situations and make sure the best outcome can be achieved. Due to his high level of intelligence, he is capable of formulating battle strategies and operating advanced technology. This same intellect also grants him great leadership skills, which are acknowledged by the fact that he is the principal of U.A. High, a top hero school. Quirk Unknown Quirk: Special Moves Stats Battles Relationship Students= Former Students Zora Sontara: Oslo taught Zora as his homeroom teacher in U.A. High. During his time in his class, Tobimaru saw outstanding potential in the young prodigy and watched as he rose to be his most starring student. Current Students Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Principals Category:U.A. Staff Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users